


Gold

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-13
Updated: 2010-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus implants a tracking chip in Shawn to follow his movements. Gus and Juliet are surprised by where he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> My first Psych piece! Woo! And it's good! xD And by good I mean that its funny (because it's not really Psych unless its funny). Heh, and I managed to sneak a small shout out to the creepy [Marble Hornets](youtube.com/user/marblehornets?blend=1&ob=4#p/u/28/Wmhfn3mgWUI) vids on youtube that are about the Slender Man (which I purposely changed the name of in this fic. Also, Marbel? That's a shout out to the one really creepy video you find under [Marbel Hornets](youtube.com/user/marbelhornets) on youtube - check it out).

Juliet entered Lassiter's office, looking down at the folder in her hands.

"I was looking further into Alex Marbel's claim of this 'Slim Man' attacking him outside of his home and..."

Looking up, Juliet was confused as to why Gus was sitting at Lassiter's desk. Gus looked back at Juliet with a curious look, waiting for her to ask what he was doing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for Shawn," Gus replied.

"In Lassiter's office?"

"Yes. Shawn said he was going to see Lassiter about something."

"Lassiter's not here though."

"Obviously not."

"So what are you doing here?" Juliet was beginning to feel like she was talking to Shawn.

Gus pointed at his laptop that he had opened in front of him. "I'm tracking Shawn's movements. I planted a chip in him last week because I was getting a little tired of him always getting kidnapped."

"How did you manage to plant a chip in him?"

"I, uh... Let's just say that sometimes Shawn sleeps really heavily."

Suppressing a grin, Juliet circled around Lassiter's desk to see what Gus was looking at. On the laptop was a map of the area, with a red dot centered someplace that looked familiar to Juliet.

"Isn't that Lassiter's place?" Juliet asked.

"It is. Shawn's been there for at least twenty minutes."

"Why in the world would he be at Lassiter's place?"

"I have no idea. I've been trying to figure that out as well. There does seem to be a steady increase in his heart rate for the last fifteen minutes."

"So they're either killing each other or..."

Gus and Juliet exchanged looks, realization slowly dawning on them.

"No way."

"Oh, this is gold."

**-End-**


End file.
